


Please Dont Go

by Just_your_casual_nerd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring, Caring John, Character Death, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, Sad Ending, Sad John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_your_casual_nerd/pseuds/Just_your_casual_nerd
Summary: Mary, John and Mycroft are in a tense situation and Mycroft decides to take matters in his own hands.
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Please Dont Go

*I do not own Anything related to Sherlock*

"Click" 

That's all he hears, all he imagines before his world is violently tearing itself apart in front of him. 

It's not supposed to be like this. This is not how the world is supposed to work. 

They're supposed to be a family. Family's are there for eachother, not tearing them in to violent little pieces where you have no chance at fixing them. And, at this moment, there is nothing John can fix as his wife, the one he is supposed to love, care for, trust and protect for as long as he can, pulls the trigger of the gun that sends a bullet hurtling towards him in an attempt to kill him. And, in the split second where he accepts this as his fate, to die by the one he is supposed to call his wife, his love, the one who carried his beautiful little girl, watches as Mycroft Holmes jumps in front of him and takes the built for himself. 

All John can think of is "why." Why did he do that? Why would the "glorious" Mycroft Holmes step in front of a built that was ment for one John Watson? It doesnt make sense. From all angles Mycroft is someone who doesnt care about the world and all the people (goldfish) that inhabits the universe. He doesnt really care about John, Mary, Mrs.Hudson or maybe even Sherlock. Mycroft is only there to control people and his surroundings. He only cares about himself. This is what John thinks, agrees upone. Mycroft is a narcissistic basterd who only cares for himself. So why did he take a bullet for John?

There is no clear answer that John can see. Is it because he's suicidal? Is it because he's looking for a fix? Or is he just stupid and is playing his god complex. It doesnt make sense. In fact, nothing makes sense at this moment. It's as if the world turned on it side and is broken.

And at this moment as he sees Mycroft fall to his knees, blood pouring from the hole in his chest, all John can do is stare I wonderment. Not understanding fully of what just happend and how to fix it. 

And when Mycroft starts coughing up blood is when John reacts. Falling to his side and putting pressure on the built wound. Desperately trying to stop the bleeding. 

"Why did you do that?" John asks. Staring at him angrily, watching as the blood starts to flow out of his hands. Watching as Mycrofts once perfect white shirt turns to a dark red. Watching the blood seep through his hands, he lushes harder, trying to stop the blood flow. 

Laying there, all Mycroft can do is stare at John in wonderment. Trying to get his mind to work properly, but he cant. It seems like the whole world is in slow motion and that is seems there is a fog in his brain. He can't think, cant feel what's happening. All he can do I stare a John.

"He needs you.. more than he ca..an ever ne..need me."

And as Mycroft says this, his eyes start blur. It's getting harder for Mycroft to keep his eyes open. It's getting darker and hes getting sleepier. He can faintly hear John in the distance, yelling at him for some corner of his brain telling him to keep his open and to look at him. And before Mycroft let's this fog over come him, he tells John one more thing.

"Look...after him... fo-..or me."

As he finishes his last breath, Mycroft closes his eyes and drifts off into black oblivion. A somewhat peaceful looks over comes Mycrofts face as he leaves. 

As john sits there, watching Mycroft, hopeing against all hope that Mycroft will wake up. Tell him it's all a dream, or joke. That it's all ok, no ones dead and no one shot anyone. That now all this is over and they can all go out for tea. 

But it is all real. Mycroft is dead, Mary, the one he loves, shot him with a built that was ment himself. And, as he sits there he could hear the frantic sounds of someone running up the stairs and calling his name. And as the foor forcefully swings wide open, John looks up to see the face of his best friend and sees a look that will haunt him for the rest of his life. It's a look of pure terror and anguish. And John has only thing to say to Sherlock in this moment. A moment that will change his and Sherlocks lives for ever.

"He's dead, Sherlock. Mary Shot him."


End file.
